Have you ever been heartbroken
by DreamsAreForbidden
Summary: Have you ever been heartbroken? Ino has. And it's all because of Temari. Ino x Shika. Full summary inside. CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN.
1. He what?

He stared at her. She stared at him. They hadn't seen each other in years, and now they were silent.

He finally decided to break the silence. "So Ino…are you two together yet?"

Ino raised an eyebrow. "Who might you be talking about, Chouji?"

"You know who I'm talking about. Our lazy teammate. Nara Shikamaru."

Ino looked at her feet. They were at Ino's house, and Chouji had decided to pay her a visit. "I…don't know where he is. I haven't seen him since…the reunion."

Chouji looked at Ino, alarmed. "You mean to say…he never told you?"

Ino shook her head. "No. Where is he?"

"He's in Suna on a mission. He's been gone for 2 weeks already."

All Ino could manage to say was, "Oh."

"Missing your old boyfriend?" Chouji teased. Ino nudged him playfully as she blushed in embarrassment. "I didn't even know he was gone! And I so do not like him!"

Chouji grinned. "Right. You love him!" Ino blushed even more madly. "Right. Um…tea?" She asked, deciding to change the subject.

Luckily for her, Chouji held his cup up. Ino poured some tea in it.

"When's the next reunion?" Ino asked.

"Next Saturday," he answered simply as he gulped down the tea. Ino checked her calendar. "Tell Tsunade I can make it. Will Shika-kun be back by then?"

Chouji finished his tea and looked at Ino doubtfully. "I really don't know, Ino. But everyone says he won't make it."

"Oh, that's…too bad." She said disappointedly. "Did he go with anyone?"

"Yeah. Temari." He replied and poured himself another cup of tea.

"Temari?" Ino asked as if she didn't understand the meaning of the word. Chouji nodded and finished his cup.

"Well," he said, getting up. "I better be going now. I have to help with the reunion. See you Saturday."

Ino nodded as she followed Chouji to the door. "See you." And with a wave and a smile, Chouji was gone.

Ino closed the door softly. Her back leaned against it, and she slid down until she was in a sitting position. Chouji's words kept repeating in his mind. _He's going with Temari. He's going with Temari._

"Temari," Ino repeated, as if in a trance. For some reason, she wasn't at all happy to hear that name.

**I know, I know, that really sucked. I just had to torture myself and write this. I'm not even sure if I should continue it. **


	2. A Visit from Sakura

**Okay, fine. I'm continuing it. You win.**

**Thank you to animeromance92, aka my new beta!**

**Dedications: tomboy14, Yorick-chan, animeromance92, SarcasticallyTroublesomeGirl, inuyashagurl, Krazzy-chan (basically everyone who reviewed the last chapter). Thanks for encouraging me to update.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter 2: A Visit from Sakura**

"Hi, I'm looking for…oh, hi, Ino! Nice to see you again."

Ino nodded. "Please, do come in."

Haruno Sakura flipped her hair and stepped in. As soon as she sat down on Ino's couch her smile turned to a frown. "What's wrong, Ino? Spill."

Ino hesitated. "Well…Shikamaru…is on a mission…"

"With Temari," finished Sakura. "I knew it. It'll be alright." She put her hand on Ino's shoulder as if she were still an elementary student.

Ino sighed. "I know. I keep trying to tell myself that, but it can't seem to get through my head. But anyways," Ino forced a smile, "How are things with you and Sasuke?"

Sakura smiled back. "It's our 2nd anniversary today!"

"Congratulations," Ino said. She really was proud of Sakura's love life. _So less complicated then mine_, she thought. Over the years, Sakura and Ino had become good friends, and since Ino liked Shikamaru, she was okay with Sakura marrying Sasuke.

"Okay, enough about that. How are things with Shikamaru? You two together yet?" Sakura inquired, forcing the subject back to their conversation.

"Well…I haven't seen him in years," said Ino, looking at the ground.

"How long?"

"Let's see…6 years."

"6 years?!" Sakura cried, jumping up. Ino lifted an eyebrow calmly. "Why does that seem so alarming to you again?"

"Well…" said Sakura, sitting down. "I just thought that…you two were together already…"

Ino shook her head. "No. The last time I saw him was at the reunion. Since then I haven't seen a trace of him anywhere."

Sakura sighed disappointedly. "Oh, well, it's too bad. What time is it?"

"5:30."

"Oh my god, I have to go. Sasuke's taking me to dinner for our anniversary!" Sakura got up and headed towards the door.

"Okay. See you at the reunion." Ino closed the door after her pink-haired friend left.

**I'm sorry it's so short! This chapter is purposely kept short because it links the first one to the third one which I'm going to write really soon. Even I can't stand the suspense!**


	3. Just Friends!

**Lol, I think this is the longest chapter yet:P Sorry about updating so slowly. I've been so busy these days it's amazing.  
**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter 3: Just Friends!**

Shikamaru and Temari leaped from branch to branch together. They had finished their mission a little earlier than expected and were glad that they would be able to make it to the reunion.

Shikamaru stared ahead. He could see the gates of Konoha less than half a mile away. He grinned. "It's great to be home."

Temari nodded, but she secretly liked being on a mission with her beloved Shika-kun. "So, you excited to see anyone?"

Shikamaru nodded. "My parents, Chouji, Ino…"

"Wait…Ino? I thought we had an agreement!" Temari said angrily. _He better not have been seeing Ino behind my back…_

"No, no, I didn't mean to say her name! I haven't seen her in 6 years, I swear!" Shikamaru assured her. Temari's eyes narrowed.

"Oh? If you have absolutely no more feelings for your blonde teammate, then why did you actually count the years that you haven't seen each other?" Temari demanded.

Being a genius, Shikamaru could come up with an answer without any hesitation. "I'm a genius, okay? Don't you think I could do that easily in my head?"

Temari scowled. She hated it when Shika used his wit against her. "Yes," she said reluctantly. "But you better be telling the truth."

"Trust me, I am." By that time, they had reached the gates. Naruto, who just happened to be passing by, shouted to the whole village, "Hey, Shikamaru and Temari are back from their mission!"

Instantly, people flooded out of houses and buildings and rushed to the gates to greet the two.

"Hey. Everything went well?" Naruto asked Shikamaru. He nodded.

"We beat those sound ninjas, every last one of them." While he spoke, Temari nodded.

"That's great! No wonder Tsunade-sama chose you two!" Naruto complimented.

"Yeah, well, we are jounins after all," Temari said, pointing to her vest.

"Okay. Well, I should get going now. That mission was really tiring! We could both use some rest." Shikamaru said and stifled a yawn.

"Bye. See you at the reunion!" Naruto said after them.

XXXXX

As soon as Shikamaru got home, he flopped onto his couch. He had moved out of his parents' house a long time ago, and now he lived in a small apartment. It was small all right, but it sure was comfy. That and he didn't have enough money to buy a house.

Not long after he fell asleep, he woke up at the sound of the phone. He groaned but reached for it. "Hello?" He answered lazily.

"Oh, Shikamaru! You're back!" Shikamaru immediately sat straight up at the sound of the voice.

"I-Ino?" He asked.

"No, I'm your mother. Of course I'm Ino!" Ino joked. "Anyways, can I come over?"

Shikamaru sighed. As much as he would enjoy a visit from his former teammate, a deal was a deal.

"I'd love to Ino, but…"

"Great! I'll be right over." Before he could say anything else, Ino hung up.

"Great. Now the person who I promised I would never talk to again is on her way here. Troublesome."

Seconds later, there was a knock on his door. Shika smoothed his hair a bit and shouted, "Coming!" Then he walked slowly to his door. _I still have to keep my reputation for being the laziest ninja in Konoha, and I can't act like I like Ino or else hell will pay, _he silently reminded himself as he opened the door.

A very slender Yamanaka stood in the doorway. She had changed a lot during the 6 years that they haven't seen each other. Her clothes had changed – she was wearing the traditional jounin vest over a purple long-sleeved shirt and a black skirt with a purple hem. Her hair had grown back to its original length long ago, but Ino just decided to keep her hair down to her waist. It was still tied in the same old ponytail with the same old bang covering her face, but she still looked much different from before. _She looks…beautiful, _thought Shika, who was in a trance.

Ino noticed this and smiled. She was used to people staring at her perfect figure. Finally Ino broke the silence. "Hi," she said, as if trying to wake Shika.

Shika snapped back to reality. "Hi," he answered simply and added lazily, "Come in." Ino did just that and sat on his couch.

"So…nice to finally see you after 6 years," Shikamaru said.

Ino smiled. "Yes. Where have you been all that time?"

Shikamaru knew she was going to ask this and had prepared a thought-provoking answer. He automatically answered, "Well, I've just been busy doing missions and fighting in wars," he said, "and all this time I've been dying to pay a visit to you, but I haven't had the slightest bit of time. I always visit Chouji in my spare time."

Ino nodded thoughtfully. "That makes sense. So how did the mission with Temari go?"

Shikamaru became uncomfortable. He shifted his position and answered, "It took less time than we had imagined, but everything went exactly as planned nevertheless," Shikamaru explained, satisfied with his answer.

"So I'm guessing Suna won the war." Ino said.

"Yes." Shikamaru said. For a few minutes there was an awkward silence.

"So…you seen Chouji lately?" Shikamaru asked out of the blue.

Ino nodded. "Yes, he came over today for tea, and…potato chips."

Shikamaru grinned. "Still snacking on chips, is he?" Ino smiled back.

"Yup, he's still the same old him."

After a few more minutes of awkward silence, Ino asked quietly, "Is it true?"

Shikamaru looked surprised. "What's true?"

"That you and Temari are dating?"

Shikamaru looked taken aback. "I-I don't have any idea what you are talking about, I-"

"Don't give me that, Shikamaru! I know you are!" Ino practically shouted from anger. "I saw Hinata yesterday, and she told me!"

"What? That's ridiculous! I don't even like her!" Shikamaru protested but saw the look on Ino's face – the look of pure hatred that always makes you tell the truth.

Shikamaru sighed. "Okay…Temari…isn't okay with us being friends. She thinks I love you and made me promise that I would never talk to you again."

"But why? Why, Shika-kun? You don't have to listen to her!" Ino said, ashamed of her former teammate.

"I wish I didn't have to," Shika said sadly. "Ino, I wish I could talk to you, but Temari doesn't get the fact that we're just friends! Best friends," he added.

**They're best friends all right…but not for long. Heheh…Well I have to say this is like one of the longest chapters yet. So please review and I'll try to update!**


	4. Reunion!

**Omg I'm so sorry about not updating earlier! I've just been so distracted…that and I have homework and emails to check as usual. So…anyways enjoy!**

**Oh, and sorry animeromance92 that I didn't email this to you. I was just so anxious to post this that I completely forgot!  
**

**Chapter 4: Reunion  
**

Ino walked on the bustling streets of Konoha towards the old academy. It had been ages since she had last been there.

As soon as she got there she flung open the door to see almost every single person who she used to know back in her genin days. Ino walked around, looking for her old friends. She noticed that Sakura had not arrived yet, so she looked for Hinata. She found her near a corner of the room talking to Naruto and blushing madly, so she decided to leave her alone. Then she felt someone tap on her shoulder from behind and spun around to see Tenten.

"Ino, hi! Glad you could make it!" The kunoichi sounded cheerful. Ino smiled.

"Glad you could make it too. So what's been happening?" Ino asked casually.

"Well…I just got married to Neji a few months ago." Ino gasped and hugged Tenten.

"Congratulations! I knew you two were destined to be together from the start!" She squealed in an un-Ino-like way. Tenten blushed.

"Well, enough about me. What's been happening to you? Are you and Shikamaru together yet?"

Ino blushed. "Well, I…"

Their conversation was interrupted when the door flung open and the sight that the two saw immediately tore Ino's heart into a million pieces. In the doorway was Shikamaru…holding Temari's hand.

Ino's eyes widened. _Oh no, I'm going to cry! I can't let anyone see me like this! Shit…_

Without warning, Ino dashed to the girls' bathroom with Tenten following close behind.

XXXXX

Shikamaru hesitated. He was at the door to the academy with Temari at his side. _If I refuse to go with Temari, I'll break her heart. But if I do, I'll break Ino's. Think, Shikamaru, think._

But before he could, Temari said impatiently, "Come on, Shika-kun! What are you so nervous about anyway? Let's go!" She grabbed Shikamaru's hand and opened the door.

All heads turned to the two. Shikamaru looked around and saw a pair of lovely blue eyes. _Ino,_ he thought. He watched as Ino's eyes began to water. She turned around to cover her face, and ran to the bathroom, almost tripping on her dress. He started after her, but he was held back by Temari's arm.

"Where are you going, Shika-kun? Certainly not after Yamanaka-teme, right?" Temari asked and gave Shikamaru a threatening look. Shika had no choice but to stay with Temari and listen as she showed off her dress to her friends.

XXXX

"There, there. It's alright. Just let it all out." Tenten said soothingly as she patted Ino's back repeatedly. They were sitting on a bench in the bathroom, and Ino was sobbing and choking on her tears.

"I-I just can't u-understand," said Ino between sobs. She wiped away her tears with her sleeve.

Tenten sighed. "Me neither. I can't believe Shikamaru-kun would date a baka like Temari. I bet he's not even aware of whose heart he's breaking. Ino nodded, causing more tears to fall and stain her dress.

Suddenly Sakura burst through the door of the bathroom and rushed over to Ino. "Ino, Hinata told me all about what happened," she said, panting. "I am so sorry."

Ino hiccupped. "D-don't be." She felt like the tears would never stop coming. Sakura sat down next to Ino.

"Here, Sakura. You take care of Ino." Tenten stood up. "I'm going to teach Shikamaru a lesson."

Sakura nodded as Tenten walked out the door. "Don't worry Ino. Tenten will fix everything." All Ino could do was nod.

**Sorry it's a bit shorter than the others. And don't think this is Shika's fault because it's not. It's Temari's. I promise everything will work out in the end. But in between will be loads of drama-filled, twisted chapters. Please review!**


End file.
